The Tree
by salamanstrom
Summary: In Mineral Town, there is a tree that has seemed to live for as long as the village has existed. Embedded within it lies the blood by which communities thrive: stories. As an old witness, the Tree contains stories, not only of people, but of specific points of space and time. Drabbles.
1. 1983

_Hey everyone! This is a one-shot based on the game Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. I thought I'd try my hand at fanfiction, and being I really like the Harvest Moon series of games, I thought I'd start with what I knew. I actually have future ideas for this story, but I wanted to test the waters to see if this concept is any good. Please let me know if you would like to read more!_

* * *

><p>1982<p>

"Oh my God, I can't stand him!" shouted a young, dark haired beauty walking beside an awkward, yet handsome man about her age. Their feet clopped on the cobblestone road of Mineral Town, matching each other in a rhythmic pattern as they approached a streetlight. The lines of light brightened the dark road that stretched from the Town Square to the north.

"I honestly don't even understand why he had me!" the girl said angrily.

The young man brought their footsteps to a halt and turned to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't say that, Aja," said the man with a sympathetic look on his face, "you know your father loves you."

"Well he has a funny way of showing it!" shouted Aja. "All we do is argue, Harris!"

Harris looked at his best friend with sad eyes, not knowing what to say.

Aja looked out farther down the road. She could almost see the point where the cobblestone ended and the wooden dock of the beach began. The salty smell of sea air was barely noticeable over the rural village, but as she looked toward the edge of the small town, Aja swore she could almost taste it. Not just the air of seawater, but the sense of adventure beyond the confines of her home village.

"I just want to leave this place."

Harris looked in the same direction as Aja, but he did not sense adventure. He sensed danger. He feared for the young, idealistic girl who stood near him. Knowing only stories of the city that lay far away, he feared that his beloved country girl would march, unexpectedly into danger. No, he could not sense the same things as Aja, but he knew better than to force his way over her. Not just in principle, but due to specific cases in his childhood when he'd try to force her to do something and was rewarded with a punch in the stomach.

"I wish you wouldn't say that," said Harris sadly, "It makes me think that you'll do it one day."

Aja looked up at the young man. He was tall and lanky and his nose was a little too big for his face, but when he smiled, she couldn't help but do the same. Whenever the occasional visitor came into town, they would always comment as to how lucky Harris was to have such a beautiful companion in Aja and Harris would smile and say nothing, trying to keep coy. But no matter how relaxed Harris tried to seem, Aja knew the truth. She could almost hear his heart beating in his chest, the sound and the speed of that organ beating as fast as a locomotive.

"Harris…" said Aja, looking into his eyes. "I don't mean to make you feel bad. It's just that I can't take life here anymore. All there is to do is to live another day in the same old boring existence. Learn the job that your parents did. Go to the church that your parents go to. Marry someone you've always known. Work for you living. Have children. Die. It's too monotonous for me. You know I can't live that way."

"What's wrong with that kind of life Aja?" asked Harris suddenly, much to Aja's surprise. "You make it seem like such a bother. There are people who would love nothing better to live the life you've just described. I don't need excitement to make my life meaningful! I can make my own excitement!"

"Maybe you don't need excitement," said Aja, "but I do. I can't live that life Harris! I can't!"

"Why not Aja? Why not?" asked Harris, intent on an answer.

"I've told you a million times!"

"No!" shouted Harris, getting angry. "I don't want the same 'I can't stand my father' argument. Why do you want to leave?! Why do you want to leave so bad?! Why Aja?! Why?!"

"Because I hate this village!" shouted Aja at the top of her lungs. "I hate this village and life here! I can't stand the monotony! I'm unhappy, Harris! Is that what you wanted to hear? It's because I'm ashamed! I'm ashamed of this place! I'm ashamed to call this place home! I'm ashamed to say that I'm from here!"

Harris looked at the girl in front of him who had just confessed the way she truly felt about the place he loved. His mouth hung open in disbelief. He turned away from her and put his hand on a tree so that he was leaning into it with his head hanging down. It was as if he wanted to throw up from the news of Aja's true feelings about the village. He couldn't believe what he'd heard.

Aja started to catch her breath, thinking over what she had just said, but, she didn't regret it. She had kept this secret bottled up within her for many years and she had to tell someone. She'd try to tell her father, but he would never understand, thinking that she was just ungrateful. Yet, from the look of things, it seemed that Harris just couldn't understand either.

"Sometimes," said Aja, "I think that you're the only thing keeping me from leaving."

Harris looked back at her, his finger tracing the heart that had been carved into the tree for ages. Some of the bark broke off of the tree as he picked at the trunk. The look in his eyes still echoed the disbelief from earlier. He stood as a man whose worldview had been shaken at the foundations.

"But," said Aja, "even you can't stop me."

Harris nodded. "Looks like you made up your mind."

"Yeah," said Aja, "I have."

"You already called for the boat, didn't you?"

Aja nodded at Harris's premonition. "How did you know?"

Harris turned back to the tree. "Men's intuition."

Aja turned her back from Harris as well. "I want you there," said Aja, looking toward the eastern sea.

Harris looked at the shattered pieces of bark in the palm of his hand. He looked up toward the western mountains. Harris remained silent.

The silence continued for a little while the two of them stared in opposite directions, not knowing what to do or say. Eventually, Aja couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"I'll miss you Harris," said Aja.

"I'll miss you too, Aja," said Harris.

"You know," said Aja, eyes still looking away from Harris, "if I wasn't leaving, I'd…well, I'd want to tell you that…"

The clopping on the cobblestone began again. Aja turned around to see Harris walking toward his house. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that there were tears in his eyes. Two little diamonds began to form in Aja's eyes as well. As she watched her oldest and dearest friend walk away from her, she looked around at the little lights of Mineral Town and looked up to see the stars shining over her like a wedding canopy. She sighed and continued walking, the sound of soft taps of cobblestone eventually turning into the deep booms of wood on the dock.


	2. 1975

_Hey everyone! This is the second chapter to The Tree. Unfortunately, I fear that you may have all started reading this story under false pretenses, looking for an exclusively Harris/Aja story. The Tree is not intended to be a singular romance story, but a series of drabbles meant to highlight fixed points of space and time rather than upon two specific people. Anyway, in this chapter, I tried to include another type of relationship, and I'm actually kind of proud of it, haha. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know if you want more!_

* * *

><p>1975<p>

The rain fell hard over the village that autumn night. The wet streets glowed with the reflection of the streetlights that lined them. In the distance of the lights, two shadows walked side by side along the quiet street. Closer the two approached; their steps perfectly in synch with each other. Beneath the streetlamp light, the figures of two robust, burly men came into sight. They were both tall and barrel-chested, their arms strong from the long days of labor they performed as per their duties in the village.

One of the men had his hair cut into a flat top, the beginnings of a small moustache developing on his face. He wore a sleeveless white shirt and jeans but covered them up with a plastic rain coat. He also held an umbrella that protected the two men from the rain. The other man had short blond hair. He wore a flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows and dark blue slacks. He also wore a coat, but had a pair of glasses resting on his face. Over his shoulder he slung a large, brown backpack filled with a sleeping bag, other pairs of clothes, and other supplies he would need.

"Lilia is really sick," said the blonde man, "I've never seen her like this before Zack, I'm really worried."

"She was always such a strong woman," began Zack, the man in the white sleeveless shirt, "but do you really think that leaving her is the best idea Rod? Why not just spend these happy times together."

Rod frowned as he stopped walking. "I can't just give up hope Zack," said Rod, staring into nothingness, "I have to do something."

"I understand that," said Zack, "but your children are still young and Lilia is sick! How can she raise both Rick and Popuri without you? If you go chasing after this mushroom, who knows if you'll get back? Lilia might even pass away without you."

Rod turned to Zack. "Look Zack," said Rod getting up into his friend's face. They were of almost equal height and could look right into each other's eyes. "I get your concern, but if I can find this mushroom, Lilia will be healed! It will be like old times again."

"No Rod," said Zack, "it will never be like old times."

Rod squinted his eyes and turned away. He walked beside a tree that grew beside the road. As he touched the tree, some ants began to crawl on his hands.

"How long do you suppose this tree's been here?" asked Rod.

Zack watched his friend as the backpack fell to the wet ground. "Don't know" said Zack, "forever I guess."

"You know," said Rod, "it wasn't so long ago."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zack, "that tree's been here for years!"

"No," said Rod, "I'm not talking about the tree." Rod moved his finger along the side of the trunk; he slowly traced the heart that had been carved there. Feeling the contours of the lines, he suddenly became angry and gave the tree a tough punch.

"Now why did you go and do that?" asked Zack.

"Why do you think?!" shouted Rod.

Zack backed up, surprised at his friend's outburst.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zack. "I really don't understand!"

"That because you never did!" shouted Rod as he jumped on his friend.

Rod gave Zack a rough punch in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Zack rolled away and tried to avoid Rod, only to received Rod's hard fist in his face. Now angry, Zack retaliated with his elbow, hitting Rod's chest, knocking the wind out of the blonde man. The two men kept fighting for a while, the heavy rain soaking their clothes. Eventually, Zack pushed Rod away from him and stood up. There, both wet with rainwater and tensions flaring, the two men stared at each other.

"What's your problem, Rod?" shouted Zack. "What's the big idea?"

"You know damn well!" shouted Rod. "Look at this place and remember what you did!"

Zack's eyes widened. The realization came quick into his mind.

"You saw it…" was all Zack could muster up the strength to say.

"Yes I saw it!" shouted Rod. "How could you do that?!"

* * *

><p>1973<p>

Lilia clung to the tree, tears streaming down from her cheeks. With each sob, she grabbed harder on the bark of the old pear tree. As a young girl, she would often play on this tree with Manna and Anna, and during those days she would climb the branches and look at the small village, talking about the boys here age with her young friends. Now, there would be no climbing trees, and mainly for one reason. She was nine months pregnant with Popuri.

Tears continued to fill the grooves of her face, creating small streams. She remembered as the Doctor looked at her and her husband with that sad and confused look in his eyes. That look which said, "Your disease is incurable" and "We don't know what effect it will have on the baby."

Fear, confusion, and despondency enveloped Lilia like darkness, but not only about the news of the disease, but her husband's decision to leave her to find the only possible cure for her illness. They had only been married a few years, but she loved Rod more than anything, and she knew Rod loved her, but she didn't know how to feel about him making the decision to leave. She wanted to be thankful, but at the same time, she was angry; angry that the man who was supposed to be her partner was going to leave her when she needed him the most.

"Lil?" called a voice from behind her.

Lilia turned around quickly. "Oh Zack!" she said exclaimed as she rushed in the man's arms, not even looking at his face. She knew the only person who called her "Lil."

"What's wrong?" asked Zack as he held Lilia in his arms.

"Oh Zack," she said, "I don't know what to do. I'm about to have this baby and Rick is going into his rambunctious years, and I'm sick, and Rod is leaving. Oh why is this happening to me Zack? Why? What did I do to deserve this?"

Zack covered Lilia in his strong arms. "You didn't do anything," he spoke gently into her ear. "These things happen."

"Why does Rod have to leave me, Zack?! I don't know if I can make it without him."

"Lil," said Zack still holding the pregnant woman. "You're so lucky to have a husband who is so willing to do anything to find a cure for you. Thanks to that Basil fellow who moved into town knowing of this mushroom and your husband's willingness to find it, I'm sure you'll be healed in no time."

The tears had fallen off of Lilia's face and onto Zack's shirt. "Can I do it Zack? Can I raise these two children alone?"

Zack looked at Lilia's eyes which were drenched with tears. Looking deeper into her lovely eyes, Zack let go of her and moved toward the tree. He put his hands over a carved heart in the tree bark.

"Do you remember Lil, that day before your wedding?"

Lilia nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. "Of course."

"Do you remember what I told you?"

Lilia looked at the ground, unable to meet the man's line of sight. "You told me that…that I'd never be alone."

"And why do you suppose I said that?" asked Zack.

"Well," said Lilia, a little uncomfortable. "I suppose it's because…well…you…"

She felt two hands grab her wrists and she looked up to Zack's face in front of her. There was fear in his eyes and a sense of guilt, as he knew what he was about to do was wrong, very, very wrong.

"You'll never be alone Lil," said Zack, "because I will always love you."

Zack leaned in as his lips met Lilia's. Lilia trembled at Zack's kiss. It was such a comfort to her, but she knew it was wrong. As she kissed Zack, the image of Rod and Rick appeared into her mind and she suddenly pulled away.

"Zack!" shouted Lilia, "how could you?"

Zack pulled back himself. He was completely embarrassed by what he had done. "Lilia," said Zack, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Zack, please go away."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it! I'm so sorry Lilia, please forgive me!"

Lilia waddled away as fast as she could, not able to go very fast because of her pregnancy. Zack, on the other hand fell to his knees in anger.

* * *

><p>"How could I do that!" yelled Zack to himself. "What kind of monster am I?"<p>

Rod looked at Zack, the rain still falling heavily overhead.

"You are scum!" shouted Rod, "no, you're worse than that!"

Zack bowed his head. He was very ashamed of what he had done, and he even regretted it. It was very inappropriate of him to kiss a woman in whose wedding he served as a best man. He was the godfather of her firstborn son for goodness sake!

"Rod, I…"

"Don't you ever get near my family again! Do you understand me?"

With those words, Zack suddenly became angry. "Damn it Rod, why do you have to be so selfish!"

Rod was taken aback. "Selfish? Me? I am going to the ends of the earth to find a cure for my wife. You're the one who…"

"I know what I did!" shouted Zack, "and I'm so sorry that I did it, okay?! It was the biggest mistake of my life. But I know why you're really going. You're going because you're afraid! You're afraid to see Lilia die in your hands!"

"Shut up Zack!" shouted Rod, "just shut up!"

"It's your nature! I've known it since we were kids! You were never able to let go, you always had to go down fighting!"

"What's wrong with that!"

"Nothing!" shouted Zack as a retort, "there's nothing wrong with that. But, you're leaving your family Rod! When they need you the most! And you won't even let me help them!"

The two of them stared at each other, both wanting to say something, until Rod sat down on the wet pavement.

"Damn it Zack," said Rod.

"Look Rod," said Zack, sitting next to his friend, "you have to do what you have to do. You've always been that way. Lilia knew you were that way when you were married. But now, think about them. If Lilia is sick, how will they get by?"

Rod put his head in his hands.

"They need someone to keep an eye on them," said Zack, "they need someone to help them. I'm not saying I'm perfect. As you can see, I've made mistakes. But, if you know one thing about me Rod, it's that I never go back on my promises, and I promise to give everything to keep your family safe and provided for."

Rod sighed as the rain continued to fall. "You now Zack," said Rod, lifting his head up from his hands, "helping them doesn't mean helping yourself to them."

"I know Rod," said Zack, "I know they're not my family. I won't treat them like my family. But I care about them like my family."

"No Zack," said Rod with a small smile on his face. "You're wrong. They are your family. It's just that you're not the husband."

Zack began to smile as well. "I'm jealous of you, you know?"

Rod nodded his head. "I'm a lucky guy. I have two beautiful and healthy children, a lovely, wonderful, and understanding wife, and the best friend a guy could ask for."

The two men stood up and continued down the road, Rod carrying the heavy backpack and Zack shielding them both with the umbrella.

"Your boat is coming?" asked Zack.

Rod nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright," said Zack, "do what you have to do, and don't come back until you do it."

Rod nodded, smiling. He grabbed Zack's neck and put their forehead's together so that they were looking straight into each other's eyes.

"Zack, my family is your family, just not in the same way."

Zack smiled, the look in his eyes revealing his pure intentions to Rod. "I know. I understand."

Rod smiled at his best friend. Putting his foot into the little boat, he said, "Then you do what you have to do, and don't stop until you do it."

Zack lifted the heavy backpack and put it in the boat next to Rod. "So until you get back."

Rod grinned. "Even after I get back."

Zack meditated on Rod's words as the little boat took off from the Mineral Town dock and off into the rainy night.


	3. 1942

I wanted to submit this chapter around Christmas time, but unfortunately, my mind was other places. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>A line of footprints in the snow crossed the slush covered road toward the docks. It was December, only a few days after Christmas, and a young man walked along the road, his feet slushing through the icy path. Walking down the road that lead to the dock, the young man turned around and looked at the collection of houses that he called home. He took in the sight one last time, watching the light reflect on the gently falling snow. He took a deep breath, letting the fragrance of his hometown fill up his lungs for possibly the last time. Hopes, memories, dreams, and desires filled his mind as fast as the air filled his lungs. Exhaling, he picked up his pack and turned around. He was about to continue walking until the rustling of leaves forced him to stop.<p>

"Did you really think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye?" asked a small voice from the trees behind the young man. Her voice wavered as if she was holding back tears. "Honestly Saibara. You should know me better than that."

The young Saibara sighed. He put his pack on the ground and turned around, a look of guilt on his face. His warm brown hair was covered in a hat and he wore a thick coat over his shoulders. He feared turning around and meeting her eyes, not knowing what they would make him do.

"You know Ellen," Saibara said, hovering over every word, "I only do what I do to protect you."

Ellen scoffed. She wore a warm bonnet over her head and a purple ladies' coat around her shoulders. Her brown hair fell from the hat into her coat. As her large, brown, doe eyes met Saibara's, tears began to form. "Haven't you learned by now that I'm the one who knows best?"

Saibara looked down to the snow covered ground, his dirty footprints separating Ellen from himself. The two young people continued facing each other for an extended period of time, only allowing the gentle sound of snow falling over the village.

The silence continued until it was broken by Ellen. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Saibara shook his head. "I've got nothing to say."

"Well, then why don't you tell me this," said Ellen, the tears gently streaming down her blushed cheeks, "why now? Why are you leaving now?"

Saibara looked up at Ellen, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you know?" scoffed the young man, "there's a war going on."

"I know there's a war going on!" shouted Ellen, "by why are you leaving now? The war started two years ago! Why didn't you leave then?"

Saibara shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"I don't want to hear that, Saibara!" Ellen shouted, "Give me a reason!" The tears rushed faster and faster down her face. "Please, for once in your life. Give me a reason."

Seeing the tears running down her face, Saibara couldn't help but tear up himself. His own voice began to waver as much as the young lady's. "What do you want me to say? That it's because of you? That I'm leaving because I don't want to be here for your wedding? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Ellen looked up at Saibara, a look of shock stamped on her face. She couldn't believe that the words had fallen out of Saibara's mouth. She knew it though. She wasn't blind to the truth, but there was something about hearing the truth that completely shocked her.

"You mean…" Ellen stuttered, her voice as loud as a mouse's.

"I'm sorry Ellen," said Saibara. "I'm so sorry." He picked up his pack and continued walking toward the dock. As he was about to take his first step, the quiet woods were pierced by a strong shriek.

"Stop!" shouted Ellen as she watched her oldest and dearest friend about to leave her. "Do you think you can just say something like that and leave?"

Saibara turned around. He looked deeply into Ellen's eyes. "Ellen…"

"You're my oldest friend, Saibara. If you don't come back…I don't know what I would do."

"When I come back, you won't even know I'm gone."

Ellen wiped the tears from her eyes, confused at Saibara's words. "What?..."

"When I come back, you'll be a married woman, with all sorts of other responsibilities on your mind. You won't even have time to think of me."

"You idiot!" shouted Ellen, "do you think I don't care about you?!"

Saibara stopped in his tracks. As a cold chill blew past the two of them, Ellen continued to speak.

"It was your decision, Saibara. I didn't ask you to fall in love with me. And…and…It's not fair…that you would take away my best friend."

Saibara continued looking toward the dock. "I'm sorry, Ellen. But let me be selfish, just one last time."

Saibara slowly continued walking toward the seaside, hearing Ellen sobbing softly behind him. Each step fell heavily on the ground. His face grew dark with shame as guilt weighed heavily on his shoulder. The memories that he and Ellen shared at that very spot came back to him, inspiring the tears in his own eyes.

"You're just going to leave without saying goodbye!"

Saibara didn't speak a word, continuing his slow walk toward the docks.

Ellen became flustered. "Fine! If you don't care about me, then leave!"

Tears streamed down her face as she walked off the footprint beaten road over to a snow covered tree. As she was crying, she wiped of the frost that covered the heart carved into the tree. Seeing the marking on the wood, she wrapped her arms around the tree so that the carved heart was pressed against her own.

"Saibara…" she said softly to herself, "What did you want me to do? What did you expect me to do?"

Ellen's spine straightened suddenly in shock as she felt warmth around her. She also felt the grip beginning to tighten around her body and watched as two, glove covered hands covered her own mitten-covered ones.

"I want you to live your life," whispered a young man's voice into her ear. "I want you to live your life never having to ask what I would have wanted you to do."

Ellen's tears continued falling, but at a faster rate. She meditated on Saibara's words, which bothered her to no end.

"Saibara…"

"Marry him, Ellen. Marry him and live your life. Be happy. Be free. Be loved and don't be afraid to love him." As Saibara spoke, the snow began to fall a little harder; filling up the footprints the two young people had left in the road behind them.

"Don't look back, Ellen, just move forward."

Saibara smiled as he felt Ellen quiver in his arms.

"Thank you for letting me be the most important person in your life for all these years, but now, well, now it's time to let someone else fill that role."

Saibara's hand clasped Ellen's hand gently. Pulling her away from the tree, Saibara and Ellen could see the heart, deeply carved into the tree. Saibara smiled and gave a short laugh. Lifting Ellen's hand, the two of them covered the heart with their hands.

"But don't ever think that I don't care about you. We don't have to be in love with each other in order to love each other."

Ellen smiled at their two hands covering the tree. The tears had begun to stop and Ellen turned her head in order to look into Saibara's eyes.

"Saibara…I…"

"Don't say anything, Ellen. Just wish me well."

"I'm going to go to the church every day and pray for you Saibara. I'm going to go every day until you come back to us."

Saibara smiled. "I appreciate it."

Saibara and Ellen took each other's arms and walked together to the dock. As they stood together waiting for the boat to come, the two met eyes. Though young and robust, Ellen could still see the insecure little boy lingering behind his eyes, and vice versa, Saibara could still see the high-strong, independent girl in Ellen's eyes. As the snow continued to fall over their heads, it seemed like an air of childish laughter was sprinkling over their ears as well.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry to say that this might be the last chapter for a while. If you are a fan of this collection of oneshots, then I have to sincerely apologize, but as writers yourself, I'm sure you understand needing time to cultivate your ideas.<p>

See you all soon!


End file.
